The Confused Adventures of Thunderclan
by Centrinity
Summary: What happens when Firestar's girlfriend copies his style? He has a huge party and chaos ensues, of course! Like Tigerstar dancing with the deceased Spottedleaf and Ravenpaw kicking it old school with Barley. Randomly co-written by Centri and BW.
1. Chapter 1

The Confused Adventures of Thunderclan

Disclaimer: We don't own any songs mentioned, and we don't own warriors. Only our sugar highs that inspired us. And our frozen yogurt, which is in the freezer.

--This story is written by both Centrinity(me) and xxbluewingsxx(BW)(she's sitting right beside me, eating her lovely frozen yogurt)-

* * *

The Dance Party

Centri: Welcome to……………………………..

BW:….Centri…..

Centri: oh…yeah…This story!

BW: We are at Centri's house eating FROZEN YOGURT!

Centri: No, YOU'RE eating frozen yogurt.

BW: Because I'm on lent and can't eat chocolate!

Centri: True. Story?

BW: Story.

* * *

Once upon a time, Firestar was going for a walk with his girlfriend, Greystripe.

* * *

BW: Graystripe's a man!!! 

Centri: Oh yeah…. Wasn't it supposed to be Spottedleaf?

BW: Or was it his wife Sandstorm?

Centri: He's allowed to have ex-girlfriends!!

BW: Oh, yeah, right. Back to his walk.

* * *

Firestar was going for a walk with his girlfriend, Frostfur. As they were walking across the Riverclan border, Whiteclaw jumped out of the river.

* * *

BW: Hey! Whiteclaw's dead! No one liked him! He stays dead! 

Centri: Get out of my chair!

* * *

As they were walking across the Riverclan border, Mistyfoot was fishing across the river. "Hey Fireheart!" she called. 

"Dude! It's FireSTAR! Get it right, dude."

"Yeah, dude!" Frostfur copied. "He's been Firestar for two moons already!"

"Dude, dude is my word. Don't copy me. We are SO over."

"Fine! I never liked you anyway!" Frostfur bawled, while running away.

"That reminds me of a song…." Mistyfoot commented, then began singing. "I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy. She talks for hours—"

"Dude, not now. I need to find Graystripe and talk to him about this horrible incident." Firestar interrupted.

* * *

Centri: Graystripe is his best confidant? Cool. 

BW: Well in the story, he's not married to Sandstorm yet.

Centri: They get married?

BW: Well, a cat-ish marriage.

Centri: Oh.

* * *

Firestar walked into the camp. "Clan, we are having a meeting!" Randomly, as he passed Dustpelt on his way to the highrock, he commented, "Dude, Frostfur copied my dude thing!" 

Dustpelt gasped in disbelief. "Not your dude thing! That's HORRIBLE! She must be punished!"

"She's copied your DUDE thing?! Oh my Starclan!!" Graystripe gasped.

Firestar looked about to cry. "I know." He sobbed. "So, to make me feel better…we're going to have an all clan party!"

"I'll get the frozen yogurt!" Sandstorm yowled happily, running into the warrior den.

* * *

Centri: Frozen yogurt? 

BW: Dude, I'm out of frozen yogurt. Someone has to bring it.

Centri: BW…There's some in the….the….the…Freezer! That's it!

BW: There's a lot of 'e's in freezer…

Centri: I know, eh?

* * *

"I'll get Windclan!" Brackenfur called. He ran out of camp. 

"And I'll get Riverclan!" Cloudtail yowled. He ran out of camp also.

"Ah, rats, that means I have to get Shadowclan." Longtail complained.

"Not necessarily." Firestar said mysteriously. He grinned. "Mousefur will do it!"

"No!" She cried. She slammed her paw against a rock. "Ow! I need medical attention!"

"Shoot. Now we need someone else who's as quiet as a mouse…" Firestar stated.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Cinderpelt was jumping up and down with her paw raised and waving wildly.

"Someone who can be in and out in the blink of an eye…" He continued.

"I can, I can!" She cried again.

"You're a cripple." He looked down on her in disdain, and then turned to Fernpaw. "Fernpaw will do it."

"I'll be as sneaky as a spy!" she stated proudly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a hermit…but a spy will work."

She quickly left, headed for the Shadowclan border.

* * *

BW: Dude………… 

Centri: What?

BW: I don't know. Let's get back to the story.

* * *

Throughout the forest a pulsing beat could be heard from the depths of the Thunderclan territory. More specifically, the Thunderclan camp. It was bursting with crowds of cats, all dancing to "Smack that".

* * *

BW: Smack that –slaps knees- All on the floor. Smack that –slaps knees- Give me some more. Smack that –slaps knees- Till you get sore. Smack that –slaps knees- 

Centri: BW, we're trying to write a story.

BW: Right. My bad. Just way too tempting.

* * *

_Shady _

_Convict _

_Up front _

_Akon _

_Slim Shady _

_I see the one _

_cuz she be that lady_

Graystripe was dancing with Willowpelt. Mousefur was with Swiftpaw. Mudclaw was, in turn, with Ashfoot. Darkstripe was with…. Longtail… Firestar was traveling between she-cats trying to find a replacement for Frostfur. Who hadn't shown up. Suspiciously, Tigerstar wasn't there either…

_I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. _

_And possibly bend you over. _

_Look back and watch me

* * *

_

BW: Dun, Dun DUN!!!!!!!

Centri: BW!!

BW: Dude…Darkstripe is gay….

Centri: Who cares, he's evil anyway.

BW: Longtail isn't though…

Centri: Yeah, but he becomes old later on.

BW: No, he became blind.

Centri: Whatever. Let's write.

* * *

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore _

_smack that, oooh. _

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore, _

_smack that, oooh._

Sandstorm's tail was the only thing showing from a giant bucket of frozen yogurt. Runningnose was trying—Unsuccessfully—To sing along with the music. All the cats around him were yowling for him to shut up, while cringing and covering their ears. Then he sneezed and blew snot all over them. They all left the party temporarily, to clean themselves. They consisted of Blackfoot, Littlecloud, Bramblepaw, Brightheart, and Shadepelt.

_Up front style. Ready to attack now. _

_Pull in the parking lot slow with the lack down. _

_Convicts got the whole thing packed down. _

_Step in the club. The wardrobe intact now. _

_I feel it. Go on and crack now. _

_Ooh, I see it. Don't let back now. _

_Im'a call her. Then I put the mack down. _

_Money? No problem. Pocket full of that now

* * *

_

Centri: Um, dude, Shadepelt isn't known.

BW: Well, he is now. Or is he a she? Lemme check.

Centri: Okay.

BW: Dude, he's a she.

Centri: Really? Didn't know that. Anyway….

BW: Now we know.

* * *

_I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. _

_And possibly bend you over. _

_Look back and watch me_

Suddenly, Tigerstar walked into the camp. The music froze, and everyone gasped in surprise. Oddly enough, Darkstripe was the loudest gasper. "Dude, I brought Ravenpaw, Barley and…." He stepped to the side. "Princess."

"Dude…you say dude too?" Firestar said.

"Dude, I am a dude."

"Sweet!" Then something seemed to dawn on him. "Dude, you, like, didn't touch Princess in anyway did you? Because if you did, I may have to kill you. And I don't want to be the only dude dude around here."

"Dude, she's almost a grandma!" Tigerstar said, disgusted.

"True. Come on in!" He yowled, just as the music started back up again.

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore _

_smack that, oooh. _

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore, _

_smack that, oooh

* * *

_

Centri: Umm…. when is this chapter gonna end?

BW: When "Smack that" is over.

Centri: Got'cha.

-BW is in the background singing to "It's not over"-

* * *

_Ooh! Looks like another club banger. _

_They better hang on. _

_When I throw this thang on. _

_Get a little drink on. They goin' flip. _

_For this Akon shit. You can bank on it. _

_Pedicure, manicure, kitty cat claws. _

_The way she climbs up and down them poles. _

_Lookin' like one of them Pretty Cat Dolls. _

_Tryna hold my woody back through my drawers_

The five cats that had been snotted on returned now and began dancing to the music. Firestar was still traveling between she-cats, trying to find a girlfriend, while Tigerstar already had a crowd gathering and fawning over him. Some of them being the deceased Yellowfang, Bluestar and Spottedleaf.

"SPOTTEDLEAF?!?!?!?!?!" Firestar screamed in disbelief. "How COULD you?!" He wailed.

Spottedleaf turned. "Well…He IS the evil cat. And evil tom cats are always better."

Firestar drew himself up. "All right then." He turned to Tigerstar and turned old English like. "I challenge you to a duel!"

Cats nearby gasped. There hadn't been a duel in over a hundred years! Aka: Two days.

_Steps off stage, didn't think I saw her. _

_Creeps up behind me and she's like, you're - _

_I'm like, yeah I know, let's cut to the chase. _

_No time to waste. Back to my place. _

_Plus from the club to the crib's like a mile away. _

_Or more like a palace, shall I say. _

_And plus I got a pal. Every gal is game. _

_In fact he's the one singing the song that's playing!

* * *

_

BW: Dance off!

Centri: That's what I was thinking!

BW: Great minds think alike.

Centri: Of course, because they are great.

BW: And if they weren't great, they wouldn't think alike!

Centri: Back to the story, Great mind!

* * *

_I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. _

_And possibly bend you over. _

_Look back and watch me_

"What kind of duel?" Tigerstar asked, slipping a paw away from behind a random she-cat, who happened to look a lot like Spottedleaf.

"A Dance off." Firestar declared, eyes alight with…. something…. some sense of…victory…or triumph…. or failure…No, it was definitely victory.

"It's agreed!" Tigerstar yelled valiantly, shaking paws with his opponent, who was, of course, Firestar.

"The kits—Rainkit, Sootkit and Sorrelkit—Will judge." Firestar laid down the terms, which were readily agreed.

Sorrelkit ran into the middle of the clearing. "Duel!" She yelled to start them off.

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore _

_smack that, oooh. _

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore, _

_smack that, oooh

* * *

_

BW: Who's gonna win?

Centri: Shut up, and you'll find out!

* * *

_Eminem's rollin', D an' them rollin'. _

_Boo an' Oh Marvelous an' them rollin'. _

_Women just hoin'. _

_Big booty rollin'. _

_Soon I be all in them an' throwin D. _

_Hittin' no less than 3. _

_Block will style like wee, wee. _

_Girl, I can tell you want me, 'cause lately_

Tigerstar began waving his arms in the air very slowly. Like you would associate with the "Graduation" song by Vitamin C. Firestar began turning slowly back and forth, slightly hunched over, with stiff forelegs. Like you would associate with the song…umm…."Leaving on a jet plane" by Janis Joplin. Well, sort of.

Ravenpaw looked at Barley, promptly exclaiming, "Let's kick it old school." They gave a short nod to each other and walked into the middle of the clearing and… well, kicked it old school.

* * *

BW: Like White Chicks!

* * *

As the end of the allotted time approached, the kits began agreeing. "We decided on the winner!" Rainkit said.

"Ravenpaw and Barley!" Announced Sootkit.

Sorrelkit went over and gave them their gold medals.

_I feel you creepin', I can see you from my shadow. _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it, like Taebo. _

_And possibly bend you over. _

_Look back and watch me_

The rest of the cats continued dancing, while Tigerstar and Firestar squabbled over Spottedleaf like kits. Until the end of the party, when all the cats had to leave. But, they would meet again at the gathering in two days.

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore _

_smack that, oooh. _

_smack that, all on the floor, _

_smack that, give me some more, _

_smack that, 'till you get sore, _

_smack that, oooh

* * *

_

BW: Look-At-The-Pic-Ture.

Centri: BW…they can't see it….

BW: Oh. Well, that concludes this chapter.

Centri: See you all at the gathering! If we get any reviews…

BW: And we regain our energy.

Centri: Yup. Anyway, off to find sugar! Let's go!

-The two march out on a sugar hunting mission-


	2. Chapter 2

The Confused Adventures of Thunderclan

Disclaimer: We own nothing but our insanity and our random comments. Just like last time.

Note: There is a time refernce near the beginning, which is now wrong because Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it until now. So, it was supposed to be up yesterday, around 10:30-11:00 am, our time.

* * *

The Funky Gathering

Centri: Yay! We're back! Did you miss us?

BW: Dude, It's only been twelve hours.

Centri: So?

BW: I doubt they miss us yet.

Centri: Fine. –pouts-

BW: But let's just write this anyways, cause we've got ideas!

Centri: Yay!

* * *

Firestar led his clan, which consisted of Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Willowpelt, Smallear, Dappletail, Cloudtail, Swiftpaw and Bramblepaw. They were the first clan there. "Dude! We won the race!" Firestar cried joyfully as he leapt onto the leader's perch. Suddenly Tigerstar walked in.

"Dude, I don't think so." The second tom stated calmly.

* * *

BW: Dude, there's a lot of dudes in this.

Centri: Your point?

BW: Dude…. Let's keep putting in dudes! Cause it's cool!

Centri: Mkay….

* * *

"Dude….I think so!" Firestar said back.

"Not!" Tigerstar jumped onto the perch and began fighting with Firestar about who got there first, which soon turned into who got Spottedleaf. Riverclan then entered with Windclan. It was rumored that, since the party, Leopardstar had been going out with Tallstar. Tallstar jumped up and began the gathering, while Firestar and Tigerstar continued to argue. "Okay everyone! Start the campfire!" He cried out across the clearing.

"FIRE!!!!!!!" Dustpelt screamed, eyes turning slightly psychedelic.

"Guys…He'll start a forest fire." Sandstorm stated.

"EVEN BETTER!" Dustpelt was completely insane now.

"Dustpelt, we need you to get fish from the river." Tallstar said, thinking fast.

"Okay!" He saluted the leaders and ran off.

"Now, start the fire!" Tallstar demanded, and it was soon done.

* * *

BW: Why are they having a campfire at the gathering?

Centri: Because we had to have Dustpelt go Pyro on us, remember?

BW: Oh yeah! Our pyromaniac.

Centri: -hugs Dustpelt-

* * *

"Who should tell the first ghost story?" Leopardstar asked.

"I will." Tigerstar answered. "It goes like this…"

The song "Play that funky music" started playing. Shadowclan began singing.

_Hey…do it now…yeah hey _

Yeah, once I was a boogie singer…playin' in a rock & roll band  
I never had no problems, yeah…burnin' down the one night stands  
And everything around me, yeah…got to start to feelin' so low  
And I decided quickly yes, I did…to disco down and check out the show

Yeah, they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted

Soon, all the clans joined in for the chorus, turning to Cloudtail.

"Not again…"He groaned, hiding his face in his paws.

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…  
(hey,hey) till you die…yeah, yeah_

It was then Windclan's turn to sing.

_Well, I tried to understand this…Yeah, huh, I thought that they were out of their minds  
How could I be so foolish, How could I…tonight's the hours, the one behind  
So still I kept on fightin'…Wow, loosin' every step of the way (Yeah, what'd you do?)  
I said, "I must go back there"Got to go back…and check to see if things still the same _

Yeah, they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted

All the cats eyes were filled with glee in making fun of Cloudtail's white pelt as they all began singing again.

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…  
Till you die…(Yeah) Wow, till you die_

Riverclan joined together and circled around Cloudtail, so he couldn't leave, then sang.

_(Come on…Play some electrified funky music) _

Hey, wait a minute Now first it wasn't easy…changin' rock & roll and minds  
And things were getting shaky…I thought I'd have to leave it behind  
Oh, but now its so much better It's so much better…I'm funkin out in ev-er-y way  
But-I'll never lose that feelin' No I won't…Of how I learned my lesson that day

When they were dancin' and singin' and movin' to the groovin'  
And just when it hit me somebody turned around and shouted

And, yet again, it was time for all four clans.

_Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right  
Play that funky music white boy  
Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die…  
Till you die…oh, till you die_

Thunderclan, as last time, sang the last part.

_(They shouted, Play that funky music) Play that funky music  
(Play that funky music) Got to keep on…Play that funky music  
(Play that funky music) Pl--AY that funky music  
(Play that funky music) Wanna take ya higha now… _

Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, yeah

Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right

Play that funky music white boy  
Play that funky music right, yeah

Cloudtail had turned a pinkish color around his face, as he blushed and it showed through his white fur. "Are you done yet?"

"Dude! He's not a funky white boy! He's a funky pink boy!" Firestar yelled in amazement.

"Does this mean we have to sing another song all over again?" Someone—Loudbelly—called out.

"No, dude. I think he'll turn white again eventually." Tigerstar stated.

* * *

BW + Centri: Play that funky music white boy! Play that funky music right!

Centri: Anyway…what's with Loudbelly? No one knows him either.

BW: Same story as Shadepelt. Except he's a he.

Centri: Got'cha. Sounds good. Shall we continue?

BW: One more statement-That song was very good in the movie Evolution.

Centri: That it was. Story!

* * *

Carrying a huge net filled with fish, Dustpelt came back in, dropping his hold on the net to run over to the fire. Luckily, Sandstorm caught him before he jumped into it. Tallstar, seeing the crazy look in Dustpelt's eyes, announced the gathering was over. Thunderclan left promptly and, before Shadowclan left, he said. "Only for Thunderclan." Everyone cheered and came back. Except for, of course, Thunderclan. Who were already gone.

* * *

BW: So, Thunderclan throws a party and in turn they get left out of a gathering?

Centri: It was your idea. You tell me.

BW: Well this would've been a pretty short gathering if all they did was sing.

Centri: True.

* * *

Leopardstar yowled loudly, "Shut up and let me tell my ghost story!"

Everyone quieted down and listened as Leopardstar began.

"Once upon a time, Firestar was going for a walk with his girlfriend Frostfur. Firestar and Frostfur met Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot said, 'Hi Fireheart', to which he replied, 'Dude, it's FireSTAR.' Frostfur soon said, 'Yeah dude!'"

All the cats in the clearing began screaming at the top of their lungs, saying "No! Don't finish it! It's too scary!" Except Mistyfoot, who thought it sounded vaguely familiar.

* * *

BW: Dude, it is familiar.

Centri: We know that, the readers probably know that, but the others don't, 'kay?

BW: I know, I was just stating a fact.

Centri: Oh, okay.

* * *

Leopardstar relented and didn't finish. Then, Tigerstar began telling about his horrible ordeal when he was banned from Thunderclan, which was soon interrupted by a chorus of 'Boo's as he'd done a second 'story'. The deceased Bluestar jumped down from Starclan so she could tell her story of how she had cheated on Thunderclan with Riverclan.

"Mom, that doesn't make sense." Mistyfoot told her.

"It doesn't?" Bluestar said, a bit clueless.

Yellowfang jumped down from Starclan also and took the very confused Bluestar back up to her home.

After a long silent moment, Barley stated, "Well that was odd."

Onewhisker gasped in surprise. "When did you get here?!"

"I was on my way to Thunderclan to tell them that the prey in our barn was running low, and decided to stop by and see what the light in the forest was. So, I followed the light-"

"Woah! Your dying!" Tornear cried.

"No, you idiot, the light sent off by our campfire!" Boulder hissed.

"And so I followed the light and got here. What are we all doing?" Barley continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"We're having a campfire! Thunderclan had to go home, though" Barkface told him gleefully, while roasting a fish in the fire on a stick.

* * *

BW: Yay! Barley!

Centri: Why do you like Barley so much?

BW: Dude, he's random.

Centri: That would do it.

BW: And, I'm the Queen of Randomness!

Centri: While Julia is the Quing of Randomness, cause we need a king... but she's a girl….

BW: Reb-Reb is my Fool of randomness…Hufie is my Clown of randomness….

Centri: I was your cripple of randomness, but I'm not anymore. It sucks.

BW: You're my knight of randomness!

Centri: Yay!

* * *

Barley then said goodbye, and continued his journey to Thunderclan. Riverclan wished him good luck, then went back home feeling exhausted as they had been at the campfire for two hours, and the sun would be rising in an hour.

Windclan and Shadowclan spent a few minutes glaring at each other, then went their separate ways, each humming what sounded very much like "Play that funky music".

* * *

Centri: And…. We're done! For now, anyway.

BW: Next chapter, Tigerstar's Crazy Plan!

Centri: Which will be? Wait; don't tell me here, because then they –motions to readers- will know.

BW: -tells in a whisper-

Centri: Ooooh! I LIKE! YAY!

BW + Centri: See you later!!


	3. Chapter 3

Tigerstar's Crazy Plan

Centri: Sorry for the wait guys! We didn't get together as often as we usually did, and when we did, we weren't in the right moods to write this. But, here it is :D

Disclaimer: We only own our crazy, odd, random thoughts and our hyperness.

Centri: Tigerstar's Crazy Paln!!

BW: SHUT UP!!!!

* * *

It was a bright sunny day. And the grass was green and the sky was blue. And all the animals were in the forest, telling their own side of the story.

* * *

Centri: Um... Wrong story... 

BW: Huh?

Centri: This is from the... well you know... with Mr. Dunk and them...

BW: OH!!!!! Right! My bad!

* * *

It was a bright sunny day. And the grass was green and all the cats of Thunderclan were relaxing in their camp in the middle of the forest.

* * *

BW: Better? 

Centri: Yah

* * *

Everything in camp was going as it normally did every other day. Firestar was running around the camp, like a maniac, trying to chase his tail, while Sandstorm watched to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Cinderpelt was standing nearby so she could... do her doctor stuff... if he got hurt. 

The kits were outside the nursery, having a debate about the politics of the forest. In other words, Starclan.

The apprentices were squabbling about who got the last piece of fresh kill. It was soon decided when Bluestar came down from Starclan, picked it up in her jaws and flew back up to the sky so she could enjoy it.

The elders were arguing about who should get to tell the kits the story about when Firestar was an apprentice.

All the warriors (except Sandstorm who was still supervising Firestar) were returning from their border search of the twoleg place.

* * *

BW: They were all needed? 

Centri: Yes... because they all had to keep Dustpelt away from the fire places...

BW: Ohhh right.

* * *

Graystripe went up to Firestar. "The twolegs appear to be placing a millimetre of twoleg scent on our territory!" 

Firestar stopped running and looked at Graystripe seriously. He narrowed his eyes. "Those untrustworthy... THINGS!!!" He growled.

Graystripe twitched his ears. "The twolegs, sir?"

Firestar shook his head baffled. "Twolegs? No! I meant..." He paused as he poked a worm on the ground. "This thing!"

Graystripe looked down. "Um... What about the twolegs?"

Firestar continued to poke at the worm with a claw. "They are of no concern... these... pink... slimy... ew things have invaded our camp! We must sound the alarm!"

* * *

Centri: Can he even be serious???? 

BW: Um... no... oh wait! I have an idea!

Centri: What?????

BW: You will see...

Centri: Dun dun dun!!!

* * *

Graystripe was confused beyond understanding. "Because of the worm?" 

Firestar looked at him with an angry look in his eye. "No, because of the twolegs!"

Graystripe was even more puzzled. "But I thought you said they were of no concern!"

Firestar rolled his eyes. "No! I said _this_ thing is of no concern."

* * *

BW: See? Now he's serious about the twolegs. 

Centri: And utterly confused.

BW: It's Thunderclan... they'll find a way around that.

* * *

Graystripe flicked his tail. "What are you doin'?" 

Firestar snapped back. "What are _you_ doin'? "

"No, what _are_ you doin'?"

"What are _you_ doin'?"

"No! What _are _you doin'?"

"What are _you_ doin'? Captain gives orders to the Clan!"

'The captain of the clan_ is_ givin' orders."

"My clan, makes_ me_ captain!"

"They be my friends!"

"Well, that makes you..." He trailed off as he thought. "Friendman."

* * *

Centri: You might want to change it to leader... 

BW: But Captain sounds funny!!

Centri: -sighs-

BW: I loved that scene from the movie... Pirates of the Caribbean 3... just so you know it's not our quote.

Centri: Except we did change a few of the words.

* * *

Tigerstar who had been sitting in the entrance of the camp for quite some time growled. "Stow it! Both of you! That's an order! Understand?!" 

Firestar and Graystripe stared at him, completely clueless.

Tigerstar scuffed a paw around in the dirt. "Sorry. I just thought with the Captain issue in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry."

Firestar and Graystripe stared at Tigerstar, shared a look, gazed at Tigerstar, looked at each other and turned and walked away without a word.

Whitestorm whispered to him as he walked by. "I'd vote for you."

* * *

BW: There's the end of our quote! 

Centri: _Their_ quote.

BW: -Rolls eyes- Right, on with Tigerstar and his plan.

* * *

Tigerstar cleared his throat so he could have the full attention of everyone. "Cats of Thunderclan!" He howled. "I have come to tell you, that in ten minutes, I will be setting a wild Frostfur on you! Please run around in circles, screaming at the top of your lungs while I prepare her for her deadly mission!" Without another word he stalked out of camp.

* * *

BW: That's his crazy plan. 

Centri: Ummmmmm... yah

Both: -singing randomly- I don't wanna' spend my life jaded, Waiting to wake up one day and find, That I've let all these years go by, Wasted...

* * *

All the cats gasped and began running in circles around the camp screaming at the top of their lungs. Suddenly they all stopped. 

"Firestar!" Longtail screamed.

"What-" Darkstripe was cut off.

"Do-" Willowpelt too was cut off.

"We-" Mousefur tried to finish but was cut off.

"Do?" Asked the worm.

Firestar screeched when he heard the worm talk and went running off. He shrieked. "Demons are among us!!!"

* * *

BW: Worms-don't-talk 

Centri: They-can't-be-trusted.

BW: Worms?

Centri: It was your idea.

BW: Well I'm extracting it from the story.

Centri: ...

BW: Shut up! It's my word of the day.

Centri: Extracting?

BW: Yes!

* * *

"We-" Mousefur tried to finish but was cut off. 

"Do?" Squeaked ... ... ... Snowkit's mother?

* * *

BW: Dude... What's her name again? 

Centri: Um... oh... I don't know...

BW: -sigh- We go check!

Centri: Aka: You go check.

BW: -sigh- Fine! I go check! Grrr. -Storms out of room-

Centri: -sings her and BW's version of a song- Yiwen die! We're meant to fly! Above the sky! After we die!

BW: -from upstairs- It's Speckletail!-returns to room- I knew it ended with tail!

Centri.: Right. Back to the story.

* * *

"Do?" Squeaked Speckletail. 

Firestar curled up in a ball and covered his ears with both paws. "I don't know! I'm only Captain! Stop PRESSURING ME!" He began to have a nervous breakdown.

Sandstorm went to go comfort him but he jumped up and ran out of camp, crying. "I HATE YOU ALL!!!!" Were his parting words.

Everyone looked at each other before running around in circles around the school.

* * *

Centri: School????? 

BW: That's what I write when you say 'cucles'

Centri: DUDE! It's a STAPLER!!!!

BW: DUDE!!! Dude's ma word!

Centri: Too freaking bad... I have a stapler... And not afraid to use it... Even though it has no staples.

BW: Dude... It's MA house, MA stapler, and I KNOW where the staples are!

Centri: I thought you were going to say 'I know where you live'

BW: I know where you live...

Centri: -Runs out of room- STALKER!!!

BW: Dude... I'm your best friend...

Centri: -Comes back- Oh yah right...

BW: Back to story...

* * *

Rainkit ran across the clearing and jumped onto THE high rock. With a sharp yowl, the cats stopped running around looked up at him. 

"Cats of Thunderclan!" He paused when there were a few screams. "SHUT UP!" That worked, and he continued. "We can't allow ourselves to run around waiting for the evil Frostfur!"

Hisses went around the camp. "Frostfuuuuuuuuur."

"We must prepare ourselves for battle!" Rainkit yelled and various yowls of agreement echoed through the camp. Their came a dreamy sigh from Fernpaw. "He's so courageous."

Dustpelt heard and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

BW: That's the beginning of his going- 

Centri: SHUSH!!! They aren't supposed to know until the chapter comes.

BW: Oh right... Well it's going to be funny!

Centri: That it will be...

* * *

"What's the plan?" Cloudtail asked. 

Rainkit answered immediately as though he had already thought it through. "We must prepare a trap!"

"What kind of trap?" Asked Brightheart.

Rainkit smirked. "A Frostfur trap..."

The whole clan listened intently as he told them the plan.

* * *

BW: Comments? 

Centri: Ummm... Nope.

* * *

From out of nowhere, music began playing and Rainkit started singing. 

_Let's get down to business  
To defeat Frostfur_

The cats began breaking up as they began various task to prepare the Frostfur trap.  
Rainkit continued singing.

_Did they send me mothers,  
When I asked for dads?_

Suddenly Dustpelt ran into the warriors den. A moment later he came back out with a branch that was caught on fire.

* * *

BW: ... ... ...Random much? 

Centri: But he's Dustpelt he's _supposed_ to be random!

BW: Good point.

* * *

Rainkit sighed and jumped down from the High Rock. 

_You're the saddest bunch,_  
_ I ever met,_  
_ But you can bet,_  
_ Before we're through_

He got right in Dustpelt's face.

_Mister,  
I'll make a cat out of you!_

Rainkit walked around the camp, observing the others work as they ran to and fro gathering the material needed.

_Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within_

Dustpelt stopped working and went wide-eyed. "Ohhhh..." He gasped. Rainkit continued as though he hadn't be interrupted.

* * *

BW: Again with the random fire moment. 

Centri: Again he's _supposed_ to be random...

* * *

_Once you find your centre_

_You are sure to win_

"Where's our centre?" Asked Brackenfur, as Cloutail walked around him, trying to find it. Brackenfur and Cloudtail nodded to each other. "We need to find our centre to win..."  
Rainkit just shook his head as he continued singing.

_You're a spineless, pale  
Pathetic lot_

Willowpelt looked at him with an open jaw. "Watch what you say young tom! I'm your mother!"  
Rainkit turned away from her and rolled his eyes as he saw Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw arguing about how to build the trap. Rainkit stormed up to them and stepped between them, giving them hard looks

_And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow,  
I'll make a cat out of you!_

* * *

BW: Wow... 

Centri: Rainkit is strict!

BW: Not cool!!!!

Centri: But this song calls for a strict ...someone...

BW: Curses on the writers of this song...

* * *

Ashpaw had been running back and forth around the camp, gathering materials. He stopped in the middle of the clearing, panting. 

_I'm never gonna catch  
My breath_

A sharp look from Rainkit made him jump up and get back to work.

Darkstripe snuck out of the camp unnoticed, so he could tell Tigerstar of Thunderclan's plan. They needed a new plan, and quick!

_Say good-bye to those  
Who knew me_

He sung evilly as he ran through the forest.

* * *

BW: -shudders- 

Centri: Why is Darkstripe singing??

BW: I don't know... but that's a really scary thought!!

Both: -shudder-

* * *

Smallear sagged across the clearing, clearly exhausted. He flopped to the ground and moaned. 

_Boy, was I a fool in school  
For cutting gym_

Dappletail came over and helped him to his paws. "You haven't been to school for seasons." She reminded him.

Smallear instantly sat up. "Oh yah! That's right." He trotted across the clearing happily.

* * *

Centri: School??? 

BW: Well, being an apprentice is kind of like going to school, I guess.

Centri: Okay, I get in now.

BW: Story?

Centri: -nodding- Story!

* * *

Various cats of Starclan had come down from the sky and sat on the High Rock to watch as Rainkit ordered the Clan around. This included Lionheart, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf and Runningwind. Runningwind looked over at the others as he sang 

_This guy's got 'em  
Scared to death!_

The others nodded in agreement and flew back up to the sky before they were noticed.

* * *

Centri: Is it just me, or does this story just keep getting really twisted. 

BW: Like, really, _really_ twisted?

Centri: Yah...

BW: It's not just you... It's the way the story goes...

Centri: I knew that! It's just... strange.

BW: It's what they -motions to readers- expect.

* * *

Sorrelkit was inspecting the trap, which was nearly completed. She turned to her brother, Sootkit, eagerly. 

_Hope she doesn't see  
Right through this_

Suddenly Rainkit yelled. "We need water! Someone go get some!"  
Everyone shook their heads. The music paused as everyone looked at each other. Rainkit rolled his eyes. "Thornclaw! Go get water!" He commanded.  
Thornclaw charged out of camp with a panicked look on his face. The music resumed as he sang.

_Now I really wish that I  
Knew how to swim..._

* * *

BW: Why do they need water? 

Centri: It's hard work building a Frostfur trap.

BW: Oh, they just want a drink?

Centri: Now you got it.

* * *

Rainkit jumped up onto the High Rock as the other chanted. 

_Be a cat_

Rainkit pumped a paw in the air

_We must be swift as  
The coursing river_

"Should we get Riverclan?" One-Eye asked cluelessly.

"No!" Snapped Goldernflower. "We should get Windclan because their the fastest cats!" She retorted.

Cinderpelt stepped between the two she-cats. "We don't need any clans... because we have the Frostfur trap!" She smirked evilly.

* * *

Both: -gasp- 

Centri: She smirked _evilly_ !!

BW: Dude, not cool!

* * *

The others continued chanting in unison. 

_Be a cat_

Rainkit continued singing.

_With all the force  
Of a great typhoon_

Thornclaw then came back, completely soaked from head to toe, but with a ball of moss hanging from his jaws. He placed it in the middle of the clearing and took a look around. He joined in with the others as they chanted.

_Be a cat_

* * *

BW: Wow... Thornclaw catches on fast. 

Centri: Now, _that's_ cool!

* * *

_With all the strength_

_Of a raging fire_

Dustpelt's eyes widened. "FIRE!!!!!" He yelled insanely. Everyone took a couple of steps away from him, and hissed.

_Be a cat!_

Dustpelt looked around confused and then gave them a sheepish smile. "Oops!"

Rainkit rolled his eyes and shook his head, sighing.

_Mysterious as the  
Dark side of the moon_

* * *

Centri: Fire's cool. 

BW: I know, eh? Dude!! Oh my God! I just got an awesome idea!

Centri: Oh! Oh! Tell me!

BW: We should so have a campfire!

Centri: Yah! Oh... but first we have to finish the story.

BW: -growls- Curses!

* * *

Once again the cats broke away from the group so they could get back to work on finishing the Frostfur trap. Again Rainkit walked around them, singing and giving orders. 

_Time is racing toward us  
Till Frostfur arrives  
Heed my every order  
And you might survive_

Suddenly Longtail sat down, threw his head back and began crying. "I don't want to die!" He wailed.

Rainkit growled.

_You're unsuited for  
The rage of war_

* * *

BW: No! Not Longtail! 

Centri: If not him, then who??

* * *

Longtail gasped and looked at the kit. "You can't be serious!" 

Rainkit gave him an odd look. "Not you! Him!"

He nodded to the entrance of the clearing where Firestar stood, looking around confused. "Me?"

Rainkit crept towards him slowly, still singing.

_So pack up,  
Go home  
You're through_

Firestar blinked a few times. "Dude... I _am_ home..."

The music stopped and everyone looked between Rainkit and Firestar.

Speckletail sighed in annoyance. "He means your kittypet home Firestar!"

Firestar widened his eyes. "Oh! I get it!" He said cheerfully with a grin. Suddenly it dropped. "Wait what?" He asked as the music picked back up.

Rainkit shook his head in exasperation.

_How could I  
Make a cat out of you?_

Firestar ran out of the clearing, bawling.

* * *

BW: Okay good, it's Firestar not Longtail 

Centri: You do realize he's going to have to come back for the next chapter

BW: What?! NO!

Centri: Yah...

BW: So how do we bring him back then?

Centri: -thinks- Oh! I got it!

* * *

The other chanted in unison again. 

_Be a cat_

Rainkit jumped back up onto the High Rock so he could look at everyone again.

_We must be swift as  
The coursing river_

"Should we get Riverclan?" One-Eye asked cluelessly.

Goldernflower rolled her eyes. "We went through this already..."

"We did?" One-Eye asked.

_Be a cat_

Rainkit sang again.

_With all the force  
Of a great typhoon_

Suddenly Graystipe yelled. "We're almost done!"

_With all the strength  
Of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
Dark side of the moon_

Dustpelt jumped up. "FIRE!!!!"

* * *

Both: Yahoo! Dustpelt!

* * *

Suddenly the music stopped. Rainkit looked around everywhere. "Hey! You turned the music off?" He asked. 

Everyone whipped their heads around to look at Tigerstar who was standing to the entrance of the camp. "I didn't do it! I swear! I just walked in and it turned off!"

Everyone gave him a suspicious look. Tigerstar rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. "Besides, I gave you orders to run around in circles and scream at the top of your lungs!"

Sandstorm pointed a paw at Rainkit. "It's his fault!" She accused.

Rainkit gave her a hard look. "Stand down, solider!"

Sandstorm pressed herself to the ground with a scared look on her face, as she whimpered.

Tigerstar shook his head. "It doesn't matter. In less than a minute, Frostfur will be here! Ha, ha, ha!" He left the camp.

* * *

BW: ... 

Centri: ...

BW: What the Hell?

Centri: That's... odd

* * *

Everyone looked around fearfully as the music started back up again. 

_Be a cat_

Rainkit growled.

_We must be swift as  
The Coursing river_

Everyone nodded as they chanted again.

_Be a cat_

Rainkit noticed how Fernpaw and Ashpaw were huddled together as they put the final touches on the Frostfur trap. "We're almost ready! He purred.

_With all the force  
Of a great typhoon_

* * *

Centri: Oh my God! This is such a long song! 

BW: I know! Ugh! I want this song to be OVER!!!!

Centri: Here, here!

* * *

Anxious murmurs ran through the cats. 

_Be a cat_

Mousefur walked over to the two apprentices then shouted. "It's finished!" All the cats cheered and threw their paws in the air as Rainkit finished singing the song.

_With all the strength  
Of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
Dark side of the moon_

* * *

BW: It is finished. -taps fingers together evilly- 

Centri: So what is it anyways?

BW: Remember what happened with my cat earlier?

Centri: Yah?

BW: That's it.

Centri: -bursts out laughing-

* * *

There was a sudden hush as they heard a familiar she-cat voice. "Ouch! Damn thorns!" She hissed. 

Rainkit looked down at the cats before him. "Places everyone!"

Everyone ran this way and that trying to get to their respectful places.

Soon everyone was hiding in their dens, with the exception of Mousefur and One-Eye who were going to set off the trap. Rainkit was with them, since he was the one who had come up with the idea.

* * *

Centri: Time to set off the trap! 

BW: -rubs hands together eagerly-

* * *

Just then Frostfur entered the camp and looked around. "Revenge will be mine!" She yowled.

* * *

BW: What revenge? 

Centri: You know how in the first chapter she was going out with Firestar...

BW: Oh!

* * *

One-Eye and Mousefur then pushed the plastic Wal-Mart bag off the High Rock. It landed right in front of Frostfur who stopped and stared at it closely as she observed it.

* * *

BW: The perfect kitty trap 

Centri: A plastic bag

BW: Now just _any_ plastic bag

Centri: A Wal-Mart bag!

* * *

Frostfur then crept inside the bag, so she could examine it from every angle. She then tried to get out through the handle. She got her head and two front paws out, but it then got stuck around her waist. 

She tried to pull her back feet out but she couldn't. She jumped up with a shriek and began running in circles at 100 miles per hour trying to get it off.

One-Eye, who had been peering at her from over the High Rock, lost her footing and landed right in the path of the crazy Frostfur.

Frostfur didn't take notice of her as she ran over the old she-cat. One-Eye was trampled to death.

* * *

BW: Dun Dunn Duunn 

Centri: So she was trampled to death by Frostfur???

BW: Yup!

Centri: Okay, cool

* * *

Rainkit took a paw and slapped in over his eyes. "Oh no! Now the trap won't work. We needed One-Eye to lure Frostfur to the gorge!" He panicked. 

The whole clan began screaming as they realized the Frostfur trap was going to fail. Frostfur on the other hand kept running around while screaming for someone to get the bag off of her.

Suddenly there was a flash of orange fur and Firestar charged into camp, with an air of glory!

* * *

Centri: An air of glory? 

BW: ... -falls asleep on couch due to lack of sleep the night before-

Centri: Right then... I'll be your sole... um... M.C? On with the story!

* * *

Firestar took a quick look around the camp as he assessed the situation. He then called out. "Hey dude!" 

Frostfur stopped running and looked at him. "Me dude?" She asked looking around.

Firestar shook his head. "No, the worm under your paws!"

Frostfur looked down and sure enough, their was a pink worn by her front paw.

Rainkit sighed in exasperation and hit his head on the High Rock. He then looked up and gave Firestar a  
sharp glare. "Forget the worm!"

Firestar looked up at him. "What worm? I was talking about the twolegs trying to take over our territory."

Rainkit rolled his eyes and looked up at Starclan as though pleading for help. He then snapped his head back to Firestar. "You stupid tom! You finish the job you bestowed upon yourself, or so help me, I will make you cry!"

* * *

Centri: Ha, ha, ha, ha! Rainkit is going to make Firestar cry. 

BW: ...

Centri: Anyways, now we shall continue!

* * *

Firestar's bottom lip trembled in fear. "NOOO! Anything but that!" He wailed. 

Rainkit rolled his eyes impatiently. "Then finish the job!" He ordered.

Firestar nodded his head. "Hey Frostfur!" He called.

Frostfur stopped running and looked at her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Centri: -Shouting- Ex-boyfriend!!!!! 

BW: -grumbling in her sleep- Quiet...

Centri: -Whispers- On with the story

* * *

"What do you want?" She asked with a dangerous look in her eye. "You ruined my life!" She wailed. 

"I did?" Firestar was completely baffled. "I did?" A look crossed his face. "Oh yah, I did, didn't I?" He instantly jumped up and ran out of camp as Frostfur chased after him.

As soon as the two were out of the clearing, Rainkit and Mousefur jumped from the High Rock.

Rainkit instantly began giving orders. "Block the front entrance, just in case Firestar fails his mission, which will most likely happen, and Frostfur decides to seek revenge on us!"

* * *

Centri: Revenge will be Frostfur's!!

* * *

Back with Frostfur and Firestar: 

He turned serious. "But you copied MY style!" He whined as he jumped over a tree that had fallen over.

"It was never yours to begin with!" They had arrived by the gorge now and Firestar skidded to a stop. "What do you mean?"

Frostfur gave him an impatient look. "Fool! You inherited it from your mother!"

Firestar was confused. "Dude... how could you _possibly_ know something like that?!" He flicked his tail. "Plus, I thought I got it from my father..." He trailed off, thinking about it.

* * *

Centri: Does he even _have_ a brain to think? 

BW: -mumbling in her sleep- no...

* * *

Frostfur growled. "No! You got it from your mother!" 

Firestar blinked a few times. "How do you know?"

Frostfur smirked. "I am your mother!"

Firestar's eyes widened. "NOOOOOO! It's not true!!!" He threw his head back and yelled loudly. He suddenly stopped as a disgusted look crossed his face. "EW! I dated my mother! Dude, NOT cool!"

* * *

Centri: EW!!!! 

BW: -grumbling angrily while still asleep on couch- Don't make me come over there!

* * *

Firestar stopped yelling. "Oh my Starclan, you better be kidding!" 

Frostfur stifled a laugh. "Yah, I am. I was having a Star Wars movie marathon last night. You know the whole Rogers pay per view thing? I got it installed last month."

Firestar looked intrigued. "Oh yah?"

Frostfur nodded. "I got this sweet deal that allows me to watch one free movie a month! So I watched Star Wars 5."

Firestar was interested. "Niiiiice. I'm totally going to have to get that installed in my den. Dude... everyone could have a sleepover... in my den! It'd be so awesome!"

* * *

Centri: How could they even watch? They don't even get cable!!"

* * *

Another thought crossed Firestar's mind. "So wait, if you're not my mother, than you did copy my style!" 

Frostfur gave him an annoyed look. "True, but I still know your mother and that you got your style from her."

Firestar nodded. "Anyways, you need to fall in the gorge now."

Frostfur shrugged. "Whatever. This bag is pissing me off anyways."

Firestar helped push Frostfur into the gorge where she soon drowned. Firestar nodded respectfully and trotted back to camp.

* * *

Centri: Okay, so basically Tigerstar's plan failed?

* * *

Firestar scowled when he saw that the brambles had been pulled across the entrance of the camp, so he had no way in. Firestar began crying. "Come on guys! Let me in! It's freezing out here!" 

Rainkit's head poked out from the bottom. "You stupid idiot! You're going to be outside where ever you go!"

Firestar looked down at the kit and crouched down so he was at eye level with him. "Rainkit you liar! I got rid of Frostfur, but you're making me cry anyways!" He bawled.

* * *

Centri: Cry-baby... Hey... This whole being locked out thing reminds me of the time me and Paige locked BW out of her house in the backyard. She had to climb the fence and run around the house to get to the front door... But even still we locked all the doors. The thing is, after she walked away from the backdoor, we unlocked it... Anyways, back to the story.

* * *

Rainkit looked at Firestar seriously. "You got rid of Frostfur?" Firestar nodded with tears still in his eyes. Rainkit slid back and he yelled. "Okay guys, we need to move the brambles so Crystar can get back into camp!" 

Firestar jumped up with glee. "Yahoo!" He yelled cheerfully, unaware of what Rainkit had called him.

When he was finally let back inside the camp, everyone went back to their usual business.

Willowpelt took the kits back to the nursery, and all the cats pulled out their yarn and needles and began to knit clothing for leaf-bare, which would be arriving in 6 moons. The elders focused on sweaters, the apprentices on socks, and the warriors on scarves. The kits and Cinderpelt were in charge of ordering more materials for when the others ran out.

Firestar began running around in circles in the clearing. "Hey! Who knows how to make fire patterns?" He asked loudly.

Dustpelt jumped up. "FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Centri: So everything is back to normal... that means this is the end... for now anyways. -Pauses- I should probably wake up BW now... -Pokes- Get up! 

BW: -Yawning- What? What'd I miss?

Centri: Well... the entire end of the story... but that's okay, you can go back and read it later.

BW: Right... Can I go back to sleep?

Centri: Well... don't you want to give a hint to the next chapter?

BW: -Shrugs- Fine... -Clears throat- In the next chapter, a huge fight takes place in the heart of Thunderclan. What will become of those involved? -Turns to Centri- Happy?

Centri: Sure...

BW: I'm going back to sleep. -Flops back onto couch-

Centri: -Sigh- Right, well look for it... The Massive Fight... Well, bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Massive Fight**

Centri: Well, we definitely got off track. But, our aim is to write at least two chapters today and get them up. More likely going for three, and we have an idea for a fourth as well. So onwards. To the disclaimer!

BW: It's almost been a year since we first started this! The reason I feel the need to point this out, is because I'm on….-pauses dramatically- ON LENT! Again.

Centri: Anyway…

**Disclaimer: **The events are figments of our imagination, but the characters and everything else, including the song, are not, in any way, ours. Still.

* * *

It was a day just like any other day. Riverclan was swimming, Windclan was running-

* * *

Centri: Shadowclan was plotting…

BW: I was going to say Shadowclan was hiding, but plotting works too.

* * *

-Shadowclan was plotting and hiding, and Thunderclan was…. being Thunderclan. Meaning Firestar was running around being a weirdo, having his best friend be his babysitter.

* * *

BW: The friendship is based off how well Greystripe can watch over Firestar.

Centri: Where's Sandstorm?

BW: Getting her dress on of course?

Centri: Oh right! …. So why isn't Greystripe getting ready? He's the Maid of Honour.

BW: SOMEONE needs to watch Firestar. He's not safe.

Centri: Oh right.

* * *

So, Greystripe was watching Firestar be….childish. Soon Longtail came to relieve Greystripe of his watch so he could prepare for the wedding.

After many screams and tears, Longtail had Firestar dressed in his hundred leaf-cent tux.

* * *

Centri: Leaf-cent?

BW: Well they live in a forest. They don't have real money.

Centri: Okay. On with the story.

* * *

As Sandstorm was getting ready, with this assistance of Featherpaw, Fernpaw and Dawncloud-

BW: Dawncloud?!

Centri: Well, she's meant to be random, just like Shadepelt and Loudbelly.

BW: Riiiiiiiiiiiight. –singing- 'And I ran, I ran so far away, I just ran, I ran all night and day'

* * *

Sandstorm was complaining to the other she-cats about how annoying her soon-to-be husband was and how childish he acted and always made her play the role of babysitter.

"So why are you marrying him?" Fernpaw asked innocently.

"YAH! You're right! Why should I have to put up with his childish behaviour?!" Sandstorm exclaimed, eyes burning with… passion.

Fernpaw blinked. "I was just asking a question…." She whispered, stepping back to stand beside Featherpaw.

* * *

Both: -Singing- 'And I ran, I ran so far away, I just ran, I ran all night and day, And I ran, I ran so far away, I just ran, I couldn't get away!'

Shadow: purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Centri: -Dances with her purring kitty-

* * *

Sandstorm picked up the front of her dress. "Come on ladies! We're leaving!" She ran out of the warriors den and towards the exit sign hanging over the camp entrance.

Everyone sitting in their seats while waiting for the wedding turned to watch as the bride made a break for it, her bridesmaids close behind.

Greystripe was running after them yelling. "YOU FORGOT TO GET MARRIED!!!!"

* * *

Both: SPACEBALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

BW: Best movie EVER by the way….

Centri: Totally.

* * *

As soon as they passed under the exit sign, there was a blinding flash, and they were gone….

* * *

BW: DUN DUN DUN

Centri: DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN

* * *

Sandstorm, Fernpaw, Featherpaw, Dawncloud and Greystripe floated in a strange black abyss looking, around, completely confused.

Sandstorm was the first to speak. "What the hell am I looking at?... When does this happen in the book?"

Greystripe looked with a sudden air of understanding. "Now. You're looking at now ma'am ...Everything that happens now, is happening now."

Sandstorm blinked in complete confusion. "What happened to then?"

"We passed it."

"When?

_"J_ust now... We're at now now."

"Go back to then."

"When?"

"Now."

_"_Now?"

_"_Now."

_"_I can't"

_"_Why?"

_"_We missed it."

_"_When?"

_"_Just now."

_"_When will then be now?"

_"_Soon!"

Sandstorm looked around slowly as though thinking. "How soon?" She asked slowly.

Fernpaw turned to Sandstorm. "Ma'am!" She yelled.

Sandstorm came out of her far away look and turned to the apprentice. "What?"

Fernpaw blinked. "We've identified our location!" She said as Dawncloud and Featherpaw nodded their consent.

"Where?!" Sandstorm asked.

Fernpaw gave a triumphant look. "A black abyss leading to the future!"

Greystipe nodded his head. "Good work. Set a course and prepare for our arrival!"

Sandstorm whipped her head between Greystripe and Fernpaw. "When?!"

Fernpaw grinned. "Sunrise, ma'am!"

Greystripe began making his way through the abyss, beckoning for the others to follow. "By dawn tomorrow they will be our saviours!"

Sandstorm was completely baffled and let out an ear-piercing cry. "WHO?!?!?!"

* * *

BW: Yah, that whole quote was from the amazingly amazing Spaceballs movie.

Centri: Be warned…. There will be more…

Both: May the Schwartz be with you!! –Taps fingers together evilly-

* * *

As the blackness faded, the five could figure out that they were in a unfamiliar forest.

"When did we get to Disneyland?" Dawncloud asked, looking around nervously, since she wasn't used to being in forests.

The others shrugged, and then the group began walking. It wasn't long before a ginger shecat jumped out of some bushes at them, and said in a menacing voice, "Who dares to enter the presence of the everlasting know-it-all?"

Before they could answer, a she-cat identical to Sandstorm calmly walked out of the same bushes and whacked the ginger she-cat in the back of the head. "What kind of warrior are you?"

* * *

Centri: Any guesses who they are?

BW: -hands waves wildly- OH OH OH! I KNOW! IKNOW!

Centri: …I know YOU know. I was wondering if THEY know!

BW: Yah, but I just felt like saying I knew cause it makes me feel special! Duh!

Both: -signing- He told me he built a time machine, like the one in the film I seen. He said I've been to the year 3000!

* * *

Sandstorm elected herself to be the leader for now and stepped forward, only to be stopped by Greystripe.

"HEY! I'm deputy! And, since Firestar's not here, that puts ME in charge!"

"You know Firestar"?" The Sandstorm-like she-cat asked.

* * *

BW: DASHES!

Centri: …Wha?

BW: GALLANTLY DASHES!

Centri –Is confused-

BW: To and from!

Centri: What the-?

BW: Across the Universe!

Centri: -tapes BW's mouth shut-

* * *

"Of course we know Firestar! He's our leader! How do you know him?" Fernpaw asked.

"He's our leader!" The ginger she-cat responded.

"Clearly, we didn't go that far into the future." Greystripe concluded, pretending to be smart.

"The future?" The Sandstorm clone asked.

"Well, you see, we were passing under an exit sign and there was a big flash of luminescence. In the fraction of a second, we were levitating, launched into another dimension. And then, we journeyed to this point without a flux capacitor." Featherpaw explained, as though she were a university professor.

Greystripe stared blankly at her, jaw open, for several long seconds. "No idea what you just said."

Fernpaw rolled her eyes, sighing in exasperation. "I think what she was trying to say, was that we are from the past and somehow ended up here."

"Oh." The gray tabby finally understood.

The Sandstorm-look alike nodded. "Well, if you're from the past, you can probably tell I'm Sandstorm. And this is my daughter, Squirrelflight."

"OH MY GOD! I'M A MOTHER!" The past sandstorm screamed, scaring away all the prey.

"No, you're a grandmother! I've had kits too!"

"I'M REPULSIVE! I AM A GRANDMOTHER!"

* * *

Centri: WHOOT! HOWL'S MOVING CASTLE QUOTE!

BW: I am repulsive! –begins turning into green goo- ….Well, not really. At least, I don't think so. –looks at hand- OH MY GOD! I _AM_ REPULSIVE!

Centri: It's all in your head….

BW: -turns back to normal- Oh. Okay!

* * *

"We should take you guys back to camp to see Firestar so we can figure out what to do with you guys." Future Sandstorm concluded.

Suddenly Firestar gallantly jumped out of the bushes. "Fear not fair maiden! I will resuce thee from thy terrible monsters."

Future Sandstorm rolled her eyes. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!" She yelled unexpectedly.

Firestar blinked. "Waiting in the bushes to save you?" He asked, rather then actually stating.

Future Sandstorm tossed her head to the side and music could randomly be heard playing as she started to sing.

_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday_

Firestar blinked in confusion, tilting his head to the side. "It's your birthday?"

Future Sandstorm glared at him and began storming away. Naturally, everyone followed.

_I played along  
I played along  
I played along it rolled right off my back  
Obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?_

Suddenly Past Sandstorm and Squirrelflight jumped in to sing with Future Sandstorm.

_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know _

At about this time they entered the camp, only to see Ferncloud in the middle of a fight with Dustpelt and everyone stopped to listen to her sing.

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me_

Fernpaw stared at her future self and Dustpelt with wide, puzzled eyes. "So I DO marry Dustpelt …. …… …… Why?!"

Dawncloud blinked in confusion. "Why is everyone singing? What is going on?"

Leafpool came running out her den to answer the question. For some reason, she felt the need to sing her response.

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our Clan needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

Firestar was still greatly confused. "How was I supposed to know it was your birthday?!?! You never tell me these things!"

Future Sandstorm glared at him even more fiercely then before.

_We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back_

"WHAT STUFF?!?!?!" Firestar yelled.

Somehow Future Sandstorm, Past Sandstorm, Fernpaw, Ferncloud, Featherpaw, Dawncloud, Leafpool and Squirrelflight managed to get all the toms in the middle of their circle, so they could all glare at them…. And make them feel guilty… even though they had no reason to feel guilty…. Well Firestar did… he forgot his wife's birthday…. That screams guilt.

So all the toms stuck in the circle were: Firestar (DUH!!!), Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Crowfeather… who randomly got in camp somehow, and Rowanclaw, who seemed to confused about he got their rather then why he was getting yelled er…. Sung at.

_You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
I won't be home  
Cuz without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
Soon you will know_

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me  
_

As though he suddenly had an epiphany, Greystripe jumped in and started singing and everyone looked at him in confusion.

_  
You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon_

All the she-cats cut him out of the circle and ignored him and continued singing.

_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me_

_This is the potential breakup song  
Our Clan needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

Very displeased he had been cut out of the circle, he jumped back in and sang with an air of wisdom.

_This is the potential break-up song  
Just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be?_

* * *

BW: That song is too long for words.

Centri: Almost longer then 'I'll make a man out of you' ... Maybe even longer…

BW: Anyways. Moving on!

* * *

The toms stared at Greystripe blankly until they realized what he said.

Firestar blinked. "I CAN'T MAKE DECISONS! I'M A PRESIDENT!!!"

Brambleclaw blinked. "You're not a President. You're a leader."

Firestar shook his head. "Well, I'm a president now, just like I was once a Captain."

Greystripe rolled his eyes. "Don't you toms ever listen? Geez! Just admit you're wrong. Like I told you."

Almost instantly all the toms started apologizing and admitting they were wrong while crying a river and drowning the whole World.

* * *

BW: Dude….

Centri: Greystripe's gay…

BW: SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Soon the she-cats forgave all the stupid toms and then Greystripe realized something.

"Hey! Where am I during all of this?!"

"What do you mean dad?" Featherpaw asked.

"Me. My future me. Where am I?" Greystripe asked.

"Oh. You were captured by twolegs." Firestar said, as if he didn't care.

Greystripe was about to freak out; when two gray cats came through the entrance.

"Well. You guys certainly came far. Do you know how hard it was to find you?" The grey cat, who was clearly future Greystripe, asked.

"YAY! I didn't die!" past Greystripe yelled, confusing the future greystripe.

"Um…What's going on?" The silver tabby she-cat who had come with Greystripe asked.

"Well, they're from the past."

"Oh." She replied. "Well, I saw some machine in the forest that brings you to the past, and it had a password written on it. Follow me."

The five cats, plus Millie and the Future Greystripe, went back out into the forest. Future Sandstorm, Ferncloud, Leafpool and Squirrelflight followed them soon after. They arrived at the machine quickly, and the five cats from the past went in after saying goodbye.

"Alright," said Millie, "The password is… 1"

"1!" Fernpaw and Past Sandstorm echoed.

"2!"

"2!"

"3!"

"3!"

"4!"

"4!"

"5!"

"5!"

"Well, that's a stupid pass-" Dawncloud began to say, but was cut off as there was another flash and they were just outside the Thunderclan camp that they knew.

* * *

Centri: Well, that could've been less eventful.

BW: True, but then it wouldn't be randomly us!

* * *

As they walked into the camp, they gasped in shock. Dustpelt was sulking in the middle of the camp and his fur was dyed black.

"Dustpelt! What happened to you?!" Fernpaw screeched.

"I'm an emo kid." He replied sullenly, not even turning to face them.

* * *

BW: So, I bet you can guess what the next chapter's about!

Centri: Yup! So, that's it for today. And, as for the other chapters…well, BW has to go home, so we can't finish them today. But, we'll definitely work on them, and write down all our lovely ideas. Ciao!


End file.
